What She Wants Tonight
by 2queens1prince
Summary: My submission for the Madam Secretary Fanfic Challenge-January. An origin story (imagine that).


AN: This is my submission for lilacmermaid's Madam Secretary Fanfic Challenge. The topic was New Beginnings. This one shot meets the criteria for a couple reasons. It's an origin story (my 701st according to lilacmermaid), but it is also the first time I've ever used a song as inspiration. So here you go. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.

Inspiration: Luke Bryan's song of the same title. Funny story-I saw the video after I wrote this. The two are nothing alike.

Henry McCord lounged on the couch with a beer in one hand and the remote in the other. His roommate, Josh, walked into the living room and gave him a shove. "C'mon McCord. You've been down in the dumps for weeks. Rochana has moved on. It's time you did too. ATO is having a party tonight." Henry looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at Josh. Josh grinned at him, and wiggled his eyebrows. He whined. "Just go. If nothing else, it's free beer."

Elizabeth Adams stood in the shower letting the scalding water run down her body. It was her first shower in days. She caught her boyfriend, Terry, cheating on her earlier in the week and she'd been surprisingly affected by it. She broke up with him immediately, but was much more hurt by it than she thought she should be. It came out of nowhere. Rationally, she knew their relationship wouldn't last-they were far too different-but she liked being with someone. She liked the idea of having someone special.

Elizabeth thought she had been a good girlfriend. She didn't understand why he felt the need to cheat. That's what hurt, if she really cared to analyze it. What did she do that made him want to cheat? She huffed and twisted the faucet in a fury, cutting the water She was smart and attractive and laughed at all of his jokes, even though they weren't funny. And then there was the sex. She never turned him down, even though she was rarely satisfied. If anyone had a reason to cheat, it was her. "Fuck him," she muttered under her breath, as she wrapped the towel around her dripping hair.

"I don't need him." Wrapping a second towel around her body, she headed out of the bathroom and straight to her bedroom. She'd been planning on putting on comfy PJs and watching old movies, but there was something within her that needed to know. Was she attractive? Could _she_ pick someone up if she wanted to? Someone better than Terry?

An hour later she walked into the frat house. Her little black dress was a bit littler than she anticipated, having shrunk in the dryer. So, short was an understatement and it clung to every curve. Her blonde hair was down, hanging in loose waves cascading over her shoulders, the sides tucked behind her ears. Walking in, she second guessed her choice of footwear, but the heels made the outfit and she knew it. A bit of foot pain would just have to be the price of getting laid. She headed to the keg and picked up a cup of beer that she had no plans of drinking. She was here on a mission-find someone better than Terry and take him home.

Henry was standing with a group of guys near the fireplace when Elizabeth walked in. Of course, he hadn't meant to stare but she was beyond hot, and of course Josh noticed. "There's your mark," he said, giving Henry a nudge. "And she's trying to make a point to someone. That will work in your favor."

"You don't know that," Henry murmured, watching as she sauntered away from the keg, holding a beer that she never brought to her lips-her full, red kissable lips.

Josh laughed, drawing Henry back into the conversation. "No woman dresses like that and shows up in a place like this, unless she's looking. She's trying to tell someone something. Maybe you're just the guy she's looking for?" Henry shrugged, still unsure.

Elizabeth felt several sets of eyes on her as she moved through the room. She was a little surprised that she didn't know anyone, but she wasn't really in the mood to chat with friends anyway. Carefully, she eyed the crowd, quickly discounting most of her admirers without a second thought. Then she saw him. He averted his eyes, but she'd caught him looking. He was older, she thought, perhaps a senior. The room was dim, but he certainly looked good and he was fit. She almost wrote him off because he might be too fit. She didn't need that kind of insecurity cropping up. Elizabeth was slender, but she hated to work out, so while she wasn't pudgy, she wasn't particularly muscular either.

But then he looked at her again and held her gaze. She felt like she should break it, but she couldn't pull her eyes. He seemed to hold that power, and, in the wake of Terry, who obviously didn't find her interesting at all, this man seemed to say volumes with his eyes alone. The first wave of heat rolled through her body, and she took a step forward.

They moved toward each other, and when they finally met, Henry leaned in close and when he spoke, his breath rushed down her neck. "My friend says you're here to make a statement."

She turned to look him directly in the eye, thankful that she'd worn the heels that she questioned earlier. "I'd like to think I always make a statement." Elizabeth held her voice steady in spite of the fact that every hair on her body stood on end and she could feel the goosebumps erupting all over her body.

Henry grinned and took her cup from her, downing it in three swallows. Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest, but Henry just said, "You haven't touched it. You probably don't even like beer."

Elizabeth was taken aback, and dropped her facade momentarily. "I don't typically do this," she said.

"I don't do it at all. Do you want to talk?" His eyes were kind and she nearly gave in. In other circumstances, she might enjoy a nice quiet conversation, but that's not what she came to do. Rage, hurt and insecurity flowed beneath the well sculpted exterior.

"Not particularly." Elizabeth pulled her lips into a straight line. "I just really want to get laid. If that's not something you think you can help me with, then I think we're done here."

Elizabeth started to step away and Henry placed his hand on her arm. "I get to take you out for breakfast after."

She wanted to say no. She could already see that this guy came with more strings than she was prepared to deal with. All of these thoughts tumbled in her head and Henry stepped in close, sliding his hand around her waist and pulled her to him. "You get what you want. I get what I want. It seems like a fair deal."

His hand migrated up her back and the heat from it radiated through her body. Elizabeth didn't care what she had to do. The tension was already coiling and she needed a release. She only nodded and headed toward the door.

Henry watched her ass away as she moved through the crowd and he glanced back at Josh, who gave him an approving nod. He took a deep breath. Maybe Josh was right. Maybe it was time to get back into the game. One night stands had never been his thing, but damn, this girl was fine and she seemed to have her own reasons for wanting to do this. He swallowed and followed her.

Elizabeth didn't think he was following at first, but then he was at her back. "Your place or mine?" His voice was low and it rippled through her, heightening her arousal further.

"Mine. I'll drive." She crossed the street and approached a 1972 Corvette and unlocked it. By the time Henry rounded the front on the car, she had leaned over and flipped the lock.

He got in and looked at her. "Nice car," he said. He hoped it would segue into some sort of conversation, but she only nodded and muttered something that he wasn't quite able to make out.

She drove the couple miles in silence and soon they found themselves standing at her apartment door. She unlocked it and entered, allowing him to follow before she pushed the door shut. There was a brief moment of unease as Henry looked around the place. "Roommate?" he asked.

"Out of town," she replied. She barely spoke the words before Henry pinned her to the door.

"You sure you want to do this?" His body was pressed flush against hers, his manhood nestled between her legs. He wasn't even hard, but already felt large. His eyes held a predatory look and she needed that. Elizabeth needed to feel desired, and this man seemed to fit the bill.

"Yes," she hissed, and his lips were on hers. She didn't know how it happened but he'd pinned her wrists above head and was kneading her breast. His tongue plundered her mouth and she gave into the unrelenting waves of arousal, moaning loudly.

She pulled, trying to free her arms, and he immediately let her go, moving to the hem of her dress, tugging it up over her hips. His lips traveled down the curve of her neck and he raked his teeth along her collarbone. Her arousal climbed and she shrieked.

Henry had been unsure about this whole prospect, but seeing how she wanted him, it was his undoing. Sex with Rochana had started off rocky and just never really got better. She wasn't adventurous and never seemed like she was invested, so it became blah. This, however, was the exact opposite and Henry was completely turned on.

Her hands scrabbled for purchase, clawing at his back, and he lessened his hold. "I'm Henry, by the way."

"Elizabeth," she said, breathless. His fingers caught the waistband of her panties, pushing them over her hips to the point they fell down her legs. She squirmed, kicking one leg out, but just as she was going to lift the other, he dropped to his knees, elbowed her legs apart, separated her folds, and licked her, bottom to top, before thrusting his tongue inside.

Elizabeth's knees nearly gave out. Henry's hands bracketed her hips, holding her to the wall while he continued to lick and suck her most intimate parts. She hummed constantly, completely overwhelmed by his touch. Her fingers tangled in his hair, holding him in place while her hips fought his grip, wanting to grind into his face.

She felt herself inching closer to the edge and Henry showed no signs of stopping. As the pressure mounted, she tried to tell him, but she couldn't form actual words. He continued and when he circled her clit and pressed in, raking his bottom teeth across it, Elizabeth snapped, her orgasm hitting her with such force that she couldn't hold herself up. Her back arched off the wall as she cried out, only to snap back in half, hanging limply over Henry's back.

After a full minute, Henry moved, causing Elizabeth to push herself upright. She leaned against the wall, her chest heaving, as she tried to pull herself together. She felt Henry take an ankle and wedge her shoe off. She stepped down and let him do the other one.

"Okay," she murmured. "That was… wow." She tugged her dress over her head and unhooked her bra, dropping it on the floor.

Putting both hands on either side of his head, she pulled Henry to her. He rose and wrapped his arms around her. "Let me show you my bedroom. I do have one of those." Pushing off of Henry, she caught his fingers and led him there.

Crossing the threshold, she turned and grasped the hem of his polo shirt, pulling it over his head. He had already unbuttoned his jeans, but Elizabeth batted his hands away and pushed them down along with his boxers. Stroking his now prominent erection, they both groaned. She shoved him toward the bed and when he fell back across it, she placed her hands on either side of his hips and lowered her mouth on him. Henry blew out a shaky breath and let the low rumble leave his mouth.

Her tongue was sinful and when she took his balls in her mouth, he had to shove her away. "I'm going to come if you do that much more." He was sure she just laughed as she crawled up his body, leaning over to fish a condom out of her nightstand drawer. She unrolled it over him and hovered above his mouth before she kissed him and repositioned herself, sliding down his length.

Elizabeth looked down on Henry and revelled in the power she had, his eyes rolling back when she took him in. Grinding her hips into him, she was still sensitive from before and she knew it wouldn't take long. He allowed it for a moment before he rolled them and pulled out, she was about to say something flippant, but he turned her to her stomach and pulled her up on her hands and knees and entered her from behind.

The force nearly sent her sprawling forward and it felt so good. His hands were firmly gripping her hips, pulling her back as he pounded into her. His tip hit her deep, with every thrust and she rocketed toward her undoing. "God, please," she begged.

He was going to make some quip about her calling him God, but was too far gone to vocalize that. Instead, he roughly grabbed one shoulder and handful of hair and yanked her back upright against him, thrusting erratically into her. When he was close, he snaked his hand around and applied firm pressure to her clit and he stiffened seconds before she did.

When he released her, she collapsed face first into the bed. "Do you want to go to breakfast now?" he asked. She mumbled something unintelligible, but he thought she might have told him to fuck off. He disposed of the condom and cleaned up, pulling his boxers back on and grabbing a quilt off the chair before before laying down. He threw it over them both.

Light from the streetlights outside can a ray of dim light across her face. She was beautiful. He wanted to lean in and kiss her, but it seemed the time for that had passed. They both got the affirmation they were looking for, or at least he hoped she did. He hadn't even realized what he needed until it was in front of him. Henry felt better about his break up with Rochana now than he had in the nearly two months since he ended it. He settled back, laced his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes.

She stirred a few hours later and rolled into someone. For a second, she was back with Terry, but the ache in her hips told her that it was definitely not Terry.

Henry. Right. The previous night was wild. She was almost embarrassed at having done something so completely out of character, but at the same time, it was validating. The problem wasn't hers. It was Terry's and she could go on with her life not second guessing herself. He was just a cheat and he would always be a cheat. His cheating wasn't because she wasn't enough. That was eye opening.

Her gaze fell on Henry. He said hooking up wasn't something he did either. She found that hard to believe, given the spectacular orgasms she had. The man must've had some practice.

He was muscular. It made her wonder about him. Was he an athlete perhaps? He certainly was handsome. His eyes flickered open, "Good morning," he murmured, his voice still gravelly from sleep.

"Hi," she answered. She was unsure how to act now. The anger and hurt had dissipated and with it, her bravado. She sat up and wrapped the blanket around her. "About last night. Thanks." Elizabeth paused, not really having anything else to say. "I can take you back to your car or your house or whatever-whenever you're ready."

"I think breakfast was part of the deal," Henry said, propping himself up on one elbow facing her.

"Oh-you don't have to. I mean-I know we said that, but it isn't necessary." Elizabeth was flustered. What was she going to talk to him about? They just had a one night stand. Who goes out to eat afterwards?

"That was part of the deal if I recall." Henry winked at her. "So you get ready. We'll go and then you can drop me back off at my car." He grinned. "It's a plan."

Elizabeth took a quick shower and exited the bedroom wearing jeans and an old concert t-shirt. She'd mostly dried her hair and put it up in some sort of haphazard twist. "I'm ready," she said, plopping down on the opposite end of the couch, stuffing her feet into tattered Keds. She looked up to see Henry staring at her open mouthed. "What?" She narrowed her eyes.

"It's-it's nothing-really," he sputtered. When she didn't seem satisfied with that answer, he answered simply, "You are prettier without all of the make up than with it."

She dropped her head, blushing. He was sweet, but she wasn't looking to start anything. It wasn't the time to address it. She slapped him on the knee. "Let's go."

Elizabeth sat in the booth across from him at the diner and they watched the sun rise. Much to her surprise, the conversation wasn't forced. She found out that he was a grad student, only a couple months from graduation and was then headed into the military. He'd laughed when she said she thought that maybe he was an athlete. He was definitely a nerd that was forced to work out because of ROTC. He'd much rather have his nose in a book.

Henry listened as she spoke and grew more intrigued with each tidbit she tossed out. She was on scholarship and she loved math. She had enough hours to be a junior, but had decided to add an international studies major, so she wouldn't be graduating early. He asked about her family and she grew distant, but for just a moment and then spoke of her parents who had tragically passed away, and of her brother, whom she loved dearly, but they spent a lot of time at odds with each other. He also learned that the car was her father's, and that she had no plans to ever sell it, even though she was approached daily with offers.

Elizabeth loved hearing about Henry's big family and the plans he had for joining the Marines. She couldn't believe he was a theology major and teased him for his moral indiscretions. He blushed and shared his heartbreak over his girlfriend. How they had grown distant and he broke up with her, but it still bothered him.

That's how Terry came up, and Elizabeth told Henry how hurt she had been. Then she looked at him. "Thank you for last night. Perhaps it was unconventional, but it did help."

"It helped me too. Josh will be excited that I'm not moping around anymore." Elizabeth laughed. Henry was caught off guard. It was a joyous sound. A sound that Henry wanted to hear again. "I know this was supposed to be a one-time thing," Henry watched aa Elizabeth shook her head.

"Henry, I'm just not looking for that right now. It's too soon. I need to be okay on my own first." She reached over the table to grab his hand. "Maybe if things were different."

Henry conceded the point. He paid the bill and she got up to use the restroom. While she was gone, he penned a note on the back of the receipt and shoved it in her purse.

When Elizabeth returned, they left the table. She drove him back to the ATO house to get his car. As he got out, he looked at her one last time. "Last night was a good night," he said. Then he was gone.

As the days passed, Elizabeth found herself thinking of Henry more often than not. She was a little dismayed when the bruises on her hips faded away. It was the only tangible proof of their night together.

It had been a fluke that she even saw it. She upended her purse on the kitchen table when she misplaced her favorite lipstick. The table was covered in miscellaneous receipts and she gathered them all up and tossed them into the trash. All landed in the receptacle, except one, which fluttered away and landed on the rug in front of the sink.

Elizabeth leaned over and picked it up. Chuck's Diner-the logo printed across the top. Her breath caught in her throat. The only time she'd ever been there was that morning after her night with Henry. She flipped the receipt over and she saw neatly scripted letters. _If you ever change your mind. Call me._ And there was his phone number. Time seemed to stop. She just stared at the number. Now she had a choice. It had been easy when she had no idea how to reach him. But now, she could just call him and open that door. Was she ready for that? Her heart fluttered, and before she could think it through and come up with all sorts of reasons it wouldn't work, she picked up the phone and punched the numbers in. Her heart stopped with the ring on the other end, and then the familiar low voice. "Hello?"

"Hello. Henry? It's Elizabeth."


End file.
